The Ropeburns Weren't That Bad
by 96thPerson
Summary: How the f*** do I catagorize Fliqpy omg Intended as a Valentines Day Gift, Fliqpy intervenes. PWP, FlippyxSplendid, FliqpyxSplendid, hints or FliqpyxFlippy? Icon belongs to Uniikura on Zerochan


This was for Valentines Day, and I didn't have the patience to look for something else. I'm sorry XD;; Nano made me post this, even though it went SO FAR from what I originally intended this to be. Just so you know, I'm gonna use this for next year, so if I'm late, you have this :D Enjoy~

* * *

Flippy glared at the window. It had been entirely too long since anyone had been in his house and he had done anything. He had been flipping through the channels on the TV for the last hour and a half, with still nothing good on, which was odd because he'd usually watch anything. Flippy sighed. Even Fliqpy had been quiet for a while, which was ALSO odd because usually he'd never SHUT UP.

"God damn, would someone just come by..." Flippy sighed again. He got up to go to the kitchen for something to drink, even though he still had a cup of coffee one his table, when there was a nock on his window. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think?" The voice replied, but opened the window anyway. Splendid grinned at Flippy, earning an annoyed expression. "What?"

"Took you damn long enough." Flippy said, turning his back to the superhero. "I was waiting for something to happen since this morning. It's been so long since anything interesting went down!" He complained, but kept his back to the blue-haired man.

He smiled and came up behind Flippy, wrapping his hands around his waist. "Well I'm here now... What do you want to do?"

Flippy grinned, Fliqpy showing through for a quick second. "Let's have a little fun..."

They maneuvered around so Flippy could reach Splendid's lips, and slowly, he placed a chaste kiss to the hero's lips. His were soft and moist, like he had just applied a layer of chapstick to them, in contrast to Flippy's, whose were rough and chapped. Splendid pulled him closer, pressing their lips together again, and running his tongue over Flippy's rough lips. The war veteran opened his mouth to the hero, their tongues pressing against each other and twisting in an elaborate dance. Flippy moaned, pulling away to unzip Splendid's jacket, and sliding his hands under his shirt. He kissed him again, the bluenette pushing Flippy's jacket off his shoulders and slid his hands over his chest and down his sides, resting his hands on his lover's hips.

"We should take this to the bedroom." Splendid suggested, smiling lopsidedly.

"Why? There's a couch here." Flippy said, attempting to slide Splendid's pants off his slim hips.

"But the bed is easier to clean." Splendid replied, resting his hands on Flippy's shoulders, a blush covering his face as Flippy gave up on trying to get his pants off him and just got in them instead. "A-agh, Flip-..."

"Screw that, we might as well do it on the floor." Flippy responded, attacking Splendid's neck and collar bone.

"F-fine then- OW! Don't bite me!" Splendid jumped, gripping the junction between Flippy's shoulder and his neck.

"Whoops. Sorry." Flippy smiled, and licked the small bite that was left there.

Splendid made a sound that was a cross between a moan and a cry and let his knees buckle under him. The combination of Flippy's cold hands on his dick and the lick behind his ear was just to much and he dragged them both to the floor in a panting, twitching mess.

"F-fli-py-ah..." Splendid moaned, bucking his hips up. Flippy smiled and pinned Splendid's legs under his own. "Give me your mask."

"What?" the bluenette asked, a blush still on his face. "Your mask. Can I have it?" Flippy repeated. Splendid nodded and slid it off his head, cautiously handing it over. He really liked that mask... He was snapped out of his thoughts to toss his head back and moan loudly, tangling his fingers in Flippy's hair. "O-oh god!"

The green haired man grinned, his teeth grazing the sides. He licked the tip and slid his tongue into the slit, smiling to himself at the loud moan that tore from Splendid's throat. "F-flip- Flippy, I'm gonna-" Splendid whined pitifully as he felt his release being stopped.

"I'm not allowing you to cum until I do, okay? Just because it's Valentines day doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Flippy smiled sadistically, no doubt this was Fliqpy's idea.

"W-why you..." Splendid started weakly, reaching down to untie the knot. It a swift motion, Flippy had him pinned, and slowly, tauntingly, licked and kissed down his stomach.

Flippy grinned sadistically, catching Splendid off guard. He pulled back and placed his fingers to his chest, pressing down. A light gasp found it's way out of Splendid's lips, and he stared up at the eyes of Fliqpy.

"Sorry, Sugar. Can't let you take what's mine. Property theft, you know?" Fliqpy teased, smiling down at the hero at his mercy.

"Wha- Flippy, what are you talking abou-?" Fliqpy cut him off with a dry laugh. "Ha! You hear that, lover boy? He can't even tell us apart!"

"Wait- You're-?" Splendid started, realization dawning on him. Fliqpy leaned down, whispering, "You got it, Big Shot. I ain't your Flippy any more. Name's Fliqpy, with a 'Q'. Learn it, remember it, and scream it like there's no tomorrow."

Splendid let out a surprised squeak and tried to push Fliqpy away, but the other man pinned him to the ground by his wrists. He ground their hips together, Splendid tossing his head back and moaning. "Sh-shit, you-"

Fliqpy stripped Splendid of his jacket and used it to tie his arms above his head to the coffee table. He pushed his shirt farther up his chest and rubbed at one of the sensitive nubs, earning a harsh arch and a loud, shaky moan. "Wow, didn't think you'd be this responsive. I can't wait to hear you _scream_."

Meanwhile in the back of Fliqpy's skull, Flippy was pounding at the walls of his confinement. He didn't want to watch Splendid be fucked senseless by Fliqpy, he didn't want to hear the moans that were for someone else. He didn't want Splendid to be filled by anyone else but him. He didn't want any of this to be happening.

"Fliqpy! What the fuck are you doing? Let me out! This is MY body, and that's MY Splendid you're fucking!"

"Yeah, you think I care? It doesn't matter which of us is fucking him, it's still the same body. Besides, you can still hear and feel him, can't you?" Fliqpy replied. Flippy saw Splendid's confused expression at Fliqpy's talking aloud to himself.

"There's a huge difference! You'd be far more aggressive than I would be! I swear, if you make him bleed, I'm gonna..." Flippy started, but was cut of by, "You're gonna what? You can't touch me, I'm you. Now sit still and shut the fuck up, I have your boyfriend to deal with."

Fliqpy turned back to Splendid and grinned again, pressing a short kiss to his ear. "Sorry about that, Honey. Just had to deal with someone."

"Let me go." Splendid commanded as best he could, around the blush and stuttering. Fliqpy pulled back to stare at him, and then laughed. His face was red and he was trembling, biting his lip to hold in sounds. His eyes had a small fire in them, but not enough to say they were smoldering. They way his brow knit together made him look like he was more worried than angry, and he seemed to be blushing even more by the second.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Fliqpy asked against Splendid's lips, stroking his cock in a slow, teasing way. Splendid made a small sound and jerked his head back, hitting it on the table. "Now now, you could get hurt there, maybe even kill yourself! Don't be in such a rush to kick it, you'll have plenty of time after this."

"I-I said... Let me go..." Splendid panted, eyes fluttering open to half-lidded. He stared at Fliqpy's hand, then at Fliqpy, glaring lightly.

"Aww, come on, don't be such a party pooper like Flippy is. This'll be fun!" Fliqpy insisted, pressing his lips to Splendid's. The man closed his mouth and made a few "mmph!"ing sounds as Fliqpy tried to pry his lips open, but to no avail. Finally, with a nip and a squeeze of his cock, Splendid loosened his lips just long enough to let Fliqpy get in his mouth. Splendid took on a worried but pleasured expression, Fliqpy cupping his cheek and humming happily. As Splendid pulled back for air, he rested his feet on Fliqpy's hips.

"W-wai... I-I don't want this..." He muttered. Fliqpy smiled and pushed his legs apart, sliding his pants off his legs while he was at it. Splendid's face reddened and he turned away as best as he could, embarrassment overriding his system. "Trust me, you'll like it. Hey, I'll even go easy on you, if you beg for it. Now, sticking true to my word, we need to prep you. Suck on these."

He slid two fingers into Splendid's reluctant mouth, Flippy yelping, "There was lube under the left couch cushion!" Fliqpy payed no mind and tuned out his counterpart's ranting, turning his attention back to Splendid. He slid another finger in, and then another, making sure they were nice and slick. He shrugged out of his jacket and pulled off his shirt, smirking at how Splendid stared at him.

"Like it? I don't blame you." Fliqpy teased, placing a finger at his hole. He pushed in, wriggling it around for a bit, before adding a second finger. Splendid arched and moaned as Fliqpy started licking and pinching at his nipples. The combined pleasure from the third finger and the cold air on his moist skin sent him over the edge, droplets of cum leaking from the tip. He wanted to cry in frustration, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "P-please... Let me..."

"Oh. Ha, this? Nah, this ain't comin' off, you heard me earlier. 'Just because it's Valentines day doesn't mean I'll go easy on you,' right? You're not gonna cum till I get my fill of you." Fliqpy taunted, licking his navel for good measure. He pulled back and placed himself at Splendid's entrance, leaning over him. "Get ready for the real fun."

With one hard thrust, he pushed all the way into Splendid's velvety tightness, burying himself all the way inside. Splendid cried out, more tears running down his cheeks at the intrusion, and Fliqpy, after exhaling gleefully, leaned down to lick them away. He waited for Splendid to stop spasming and trying to push him out, as well as for his tears to stop coming.

Flippy jumped back in, hollering, "You bastard!"

"What? I didn't do anything..." Fliqpy replied innocently, breath ghosting over Splendid's ear.

"Like hell you didn't! Get out of him!" Flippy screamed, slamming his hands against the invisible cage in his mind.

"Hmm, no. I like it, it's so tight and hot... This boy is a great fuck."

"Sh-shut up you son of a bitch..." Splendid retaliated, his voice shaky. "G-get out of m-me, right n-now."

"Oh, but you know you're enjoying yourself." Fliqpy rubbed the tip of Splendid's cock, a groan escaping his lips. "Look at how much you're leaking. It's great, and you know it."

Gripping his hips, Fliqpy started moving. At first his pace was tolerable, albeit a bit fast. But soon, Fliqpy was ramming into him with such force, Splendid hit his head against the table once or twice. His insides burned and his hips were dotted with purple bruises. The pace was unbearably fast, it was painful to focus on, and he was crying out in more pain than pleasure. With a final cry, Fliqpy came, hissing under his breath as he rode out his orgasm.

Splendid hid his face in his arms, tears streaking his face. He felt disgusting. Even though it was still Flippy's body, it wasn't his Flippy. His insides burned from Fliqpy's cum, his hole dripping from the load.

"That wasn't my name you screamed..." Fliqpy broke the silence.

"N-no, it w-wasn't." Splendid responded. Through his sobs and how bad he felt, he managed a smirk. "I'll only scream Flippy's name."

Fliqpy growled. "I'll change that. You'll fucking scream for me, I know you will." He untied Splendid's bonds and yanked him off the table, sitting him up in his lap. In a second, Splendid had his arms tied behind his back. Fliqpy ran his hands up Splendid's sides, rubbing his nipples with his thumbs. "You'll be screamin' like the little girl you are."

He shoved Splendid back down, full Sadist Mode on. He started a hard and fast pace, faster and deeper than the last time. Splendid's pleas escalated in volume until he was screaming, but he still wasn't screaming a name. Things like, "Stop, stop!" and "It hurts!" came from his mouth, but it wasn't what Fliqpy wanted to hear. A low growl of annoyance emanated from his throat, and he bit into Splendid's shoulder, drawing blood. "S-stop it, please!"

Suddenly it all stopped. Splendid panted as Flippy blinked himself into consciousness, staring down Splendid's chest. "I'm out... Oh, god!"

He pulled out of Splendid and untied all the bonds from his body, leaning his back up against the couch. "Splendid, I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"I-I'll be fine..." The hero replied, tears still running down his face. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on before tucking into a ball. "Oh, Splendid, I'm so sorry... I should have gotten out sooner and stopped him and-"

Splendid placed a finger to Flippy's lips. "It's not your fault, both of us were helpless." There was a sheepish smile on his face when he looked up. "Though, I kinda enjoyed the little bit of bondage..."

Flippy was caught off guard for a second, but then laughed. "C'mon, let's get you washed up."

* * *

Did I say how this far this went from my original intentions? Originally, Fliqpy had no part in this. It just suddenly came into the story and then... Bam. I am so sorry.

So that fic I promised, where Flaky was a chick? I'll start working on that allong with OtDRcHY. I hope I can finish them... Enjoy everything else's hiatus :D


End file.
